


I Want You Right Now, Out Here in the Woods

by gerthammond



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Covid pandemic, Erotic Audio Script, F/M, GFE, Hiking, Outdoor Sex, girlfriend experience, hold the moan, thanks pastebin i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerthammond/pseuds/gerthammond
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This script is written for adults by an adult (18+) and intended for performers that are 18+. All characters in this script are 18+.Hello. What you're about to read is an erotic audio script, posted to the sub-reddit r/gonewildaudio.If you've stumbled upon this script from exploring AO3 and just hearing about erotic audio for the first time, I recommend you check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio, but there are other sites out there (like Quinn, to name one).Thanks for checking this script out!-gert





	I Want You Right Now, Out Here in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> /**********************************************************************************************************************************  
> AUDIO PEEPS, YOU FILLING THIS? SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW  
> | 1. I don't have a specific duration in mind for all of the different sex acts.  
> | 2. That being said, you are free to change the rest of the script as you see fit.  
> | 3. If you have any other questions regarding the script that aren't addressed here, drop me a line and I'll try to get back to you in a timely manner.
> 
> REFERENCE:
> 
> [] - actions performed by characters outside of dialogue  
> <> \- sound effects or silence  
> () - tone guidance, as well as actions or sounds made by the performer's character within dialogue  
> /**********************************************************************************************************************************

[F4M] **I Want You Right Now, Out Here in the Woods** [GFE] [Outdoor sex] [Pandemic] [Hold the moan] [Hiking] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [From behind]

_SETUP: You and your girlfriend, who lives separately, finally have your first whole day together since the start of a country-wide lockdown due to the COVID-19 pandemic. You have both decided to spend it hiking around Guiraudie Falls, something you've both never been to and a long drive from where you live. Driving out in the early morning, with her picking you up, you've been asleep for the whole ride when..._

<car engine turns off>

Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up. Hey, wake up. Hey.

[Listener wakes up.]

Hi. Good morning. Again. Well...we’re here. Let’s go grab our stuff.

( _grabbing_ _a hefty_ _back_ _pack_ ) Wow, I brought my whole apartment compared to what you brought. ( _laughs_ )

[Both get out of the car.]

Just a sec. Gotta use the bug spray.

Yeah, I know, this long-sleeve button-down and these jeans got me covered. That’s why I’m only doing my neck. ( _pause_ ) Here you go. No? What about your neck?

Ok, but you can never be too careful. Even big people in shape can be put out of commission by those tiny things. And this is only the desert I’m talking about.

That’s a gross-out story for another time.

[They start walking a trail together.]

Ahhhh, finally. Guiraudie Falls. Hope you ate enough breakfast cause I don’t take a lot of breaks when I hike. Actually, what did you have? You were knocked out as soon as you got in the car. ( _pause_ ) Uh, that’s not much. I got some trail mix in my pack. Let me get it for you.

Here it is. Wasn’t expecting to break it out this early.

Oh, I have a bunch of essential stuff in this pack. You never know what could happen. We might be stuck here and have to spend the night. ( _playfully_ ) But that wouldn’t totally be a bad thing now, would it?

Let’s check out the information board. “Guiraudie Falls, discovered in 1868 by yadda yadda yadda, home to many wildlife that are only found...”. ( _pauses to just look at the text_ ) It’s 18 kilometers from here. Well, better get to it.

Ooh, check out these blue flowers. Just a sec, I’m gonna take a picture. ( _pause_ ) I’ll search these up later.

Man, you’re awesome for suggesting this place. How the hell did I forget about the falls? And I’m scraping the barrel for things to do at home. Anyway, what’s up? Anything happen since we last spoke on the phone? How’s work? ( _pause_ ) It’s work? ( _chuckle_ _s_ ) Ok.

My work? It’s...work. ( _chuckles_ ) But I’m still not sure what happens to me once this project is done.

<lengthy pause, then she lets out a chortle to herself>

Oh, nothing. I just realized something.

Uh...it regards the fact that single people around my age range at work have their love life shot to hell right now. They have this...unique situation.

Well, I’m pretty sure I already told you about this but the people I’m talking about, and I mean every single one of them, their dating pool is limited to people in the company. Not one person is going outside of work for dates. No one is speed dating at bars. No Match dot com or apps like that. Nothing. It’s strange.

[A passerby says hello to them. She acknowledges the salutation and then turns her attention back to the listener.]

For sure, it’s not just my department. I hear way too much about flings and romances around the office, and this is a sizable company, so I’m thinking these people got hired because they all put “looking for love at work” on their resume. And have some actually quit this place because they couldn’t find someone there?

Yeah, some guys have tried to get with me, but all of them quickly learned to leave me alone. And so does everyone else in the building. ( _does an evil laugh in jest_ )

You know, I just realized the higher-ups are possibly aware of this little phenomenon. That might be why there’s a lot of these happy hours where people from every department are invited. You know that terrible sports bar night I went to one time, that was one of those. And somehow, even though it’s an idea obviously made by a sausage brain trust, the sports bar nights are pretty popular with the women. Heh, maybe they really are made for eac-

[She notices that the listener is far ahead of her.]

Hey, babe, wait up. You’re walking a little too fast.

[Listener stops while she runs to catch up.]

Anyway, yeah. Now that routines are different right now, I wonder how they’re dealing with it. For sure, they’re still flirting with each other, just not in person. I wonder if they’re doing virtual sports bar nights.

[She chuckles at the thought of the virtual sports bar night, only to get audibly horrified by it. A moment later, they both reach a stream with a rocky path as a bridge.]

Wow, the water at this stream! It’s crystal clear!

[She touches the water and pulls back.]

Damn. Too cold. Alright, let’s go to the other side.

Yeah, I think I can cross the path through the water. I know, the rocks look like trouble. But thanks though, darling.

[They start crossing the stream.]

Whoa! Almost slipped. Yeah, I’ll hold on to you.

There, we made it.

[Continuing on the trail, she sees some ducks floating along the water and quacks at them. Listener notices and she gets sheepish over this.]

( _pointing at the ducks_ ) The, um, ducks at the water.

Whew, it is getting warmer out here.

You wanna hear about this dream I had the other night? I’ve never had one quite like it. ( _pause_ ) Yeah? Great. This one starts with me finding myself inside a house. Nothing unusual from what I see initially, and it seems like nobody’s home. There’s a big, red puffy chair in front of me that I find comfy-looking, and I can’t help but have the desire to sit on it. But as I make my way to the chair, I get uneasy when I feel that I may not actually be alone. Then I notice it. This figure that I can see through the wall, scampering around just outside the house. I don’t know where to begin on describing what it looks like. All I know is that it creeps me out. So I get insecure about being safe inside the house, and yet my attention turns to this framed picture hanging on a wall behind the chair. It shows the end of a cave from the inside, and there’s a waterfall right outside. I go right in front of it to get a closer look, and the next thing I know, I’m in the cave in the picture, holding an oil lamp, and I’m wearing this fitted suit that I didn’t have on before.

Watch for the jogger coming your way, dear.

Alright. Part two. I know, a two-part dream. So I exit the cave, and I need the lamp in my hand cause it’s dark out. From what I hear of the water falling near me, it feels as if I’m in pretty high elevation. Like I’m in a mountain, or more specifically, at its pass. I’m running around looking for a way out of this place when I come across a figure at the end of a gorge. I use the lamp to get a better look, and it’s a dog with blue fur standing on two legs. And it’s also wearing a suit. I don’t think I can make this stuff up while I’m conscious. Anyway, dream me doesn’t ask questions cause I get this compulsion to just come up and fight this thing. And the dog comes at me too. But the fight barely happens because the only thing I do is tackle the dog and that makes us fall off the ledge. Then when I hit the water below us, that’s when I wake up.

Yeah. It’s something, right?

Ok, it’s getting pretty hot out here. Let’s take a break. ( _pause_ ) Hmmm, it’s pretty open where we are. No spots to cool off. What do you say, we get off this trail? See if we find something neat? Yeah? Let’s go.

You find anything? Ooh, that ridge over there looks cool.

Look at this, we got this big tree to chill under. It’s perfect.

Wow, we’re pretty high up. See the river below us? And that cliffside forest right across from here with all those Douglas firs. What a view. We did good, straying off the beaten path.

Wait, I have this blanket we can sit on.

[After laying the blanket down, she gives the listener a kiss as soon as they sit under the tree.]

Oh, I missed you.

Want some coffee instant? ( _pause_ ) Oh, potato potahto. Except if it’s that Keurig shit, which this decidedly is not.

This is nice. You wrapped around me while we’re having coffee, enjoying this view.

What else do I have in this pack? Let me pull up my list. ( _pause_ ) Well, I packed some US Army MREs I’ve had for a while. Need to get to them before they go bad. We finally got a whole day together, so I broke out the good stuff. You’re gonna love it. Aside from the sleeping bag I have out, I got some flares. That’s right. Flares. Bug spray, which you already know. Some matches, windproof ones included. Extra cold weather clothes. A rescue blanket. A couple of headlamps, for the both of us, and I stuck in a flashlight just in case. A roll of duct tape. Mini-binoculars. A first aid kit. A ton of toilet paper, cause no way are we using leaves. And a tent, which took up half the backpack.

[A moment later, she realizes something about the area with the Douglas firs.]

Wow. I just remembered there’s a nude beach not far from this place. ( _pause_ ) Yeah, there is. And from what I’ve heard, people cruise and have sex in the woods around it. So much so that some call those woods the Jungle Cruise. Get it? ( _laughs_ ) We can actually see part of that forest from here. Wanna know where it is?

It’s actually right across from us, where all those Douglas firs are.

( _playfully_ ) Oh, how dare you accuse me of naughty intentions. I’m totally not trailing my hand along your chest to tease you. But if, say, someone over there were to see us while my hand is down your pants, I bet they’re not gonna mind now, would they?

You sure don’t mind, judging by how hard you’re getting. And I can’t see the trail from here. I think we can get away with this.

[She starts the handjob proper, kissing the listener while doing so.]

Now let’s get a nice little rhythm going.

I have to confess something. As much as I love, love, love that you finally get to stay at my place tonight, I dread, dread, dread the idea of going home. I can’t be cooped up there for one more minute. I’m getting restless. The only thing I feel like doing is sleep all day, and I can’t even do that! So thank you for indulging me here. Now I have nothing to worry about for tonight.

[She gives the listener another kiss.]

Well. No one’s stumbled upon us. Surely, we can get away with more than that, yeah? May I suggest we start with a blowjob? ( _pause_ ) Awesome. Just gonna unbutton my shirt.

Judging by how your cock perked up even more when you saw my tits, it’s safe to say you’re really into this now. ( _giggles with delight_ )

Now, I don’t want to get COVID, but I’ve been wanting to quarantine with this cock-ronavirus.

[She starts blowing the listener as he stifles a laugh.]

( _snickers_ ) Shut up.

[She starts off slow.]

You know what I really like? Whenever I give your penis little kisses like this ( _kiss_ ). And this ( _kiss_ ). And I get to feel the reactions it has on my lips.

[She kisses it a few more times.]

And yet, they’re even better when I feel them inside my mouth.

[She resumes the blowjob.]

You taste so good.

Faster? You bet.

I want all of you in me.

[She goes deeper.]

( _chuckles_ ) Don’t moan so loud, darling. We’re not indoors, remember?

( _panting_ ) You want to be on top? Sure. Just gotta take off every bottom I have on first.

Take off your shirt, please? Pretty please?

God, you’re beautiful. ( _kiss_ )

[Listener starts rubbing on her clitoris.]

I just melt when you touch me down there.

( _n_ _otic_ _ing_ _a bug on the listener’s back_ ) Wait, stop. Don’t move.

[She swats off the bug.]

Ok, the bug’s gone. ( _pause_ ) Wait. Got to make sure it doesn’t come back.

[She takes the bug spray from her backpack and sprays the listener with it.]

There. Now, shall we? And I’ll have my hand down yours this time.

Yeah, circles just like that.

[Listener moves down to her breasts and kisses them sloppily.]

Make my nipples just as wet as my pussy is right now.

[The pleasure she’s getting from what the listener is doing starts to build up.]

Go down on me? Just fucking do it.

[When the listener starts the cunnilingus, she lets out a long but quiet moan, mindful of the fact that they’re in a public place.]

Oh god, almost lost it there. Keep it slow for now.

I taste good too? What would we be if we didn’t keep ourselves delicious for each other?

Ok, I’m ready. Take me to your heart’s content.

<breathing getting faster>

Keep going just like that.

<muffled long moan>

( _breathing_ ) Come over here and fuck me.

[They passionately kiss as the listener penetrates her.]

You feel that? They’re happy to meet up again.

I don’t think I can take all of you right now. Gotta get some of my bearings back first.

You’re getting further in. You really want me, don’t you?

You can go faster.

Just a sec. Adjusting my legs.

Fuck it. Take me from behind against the tree.

[They get up and position themselves on the tree for rear-entry sex.]

Don’t hold back. Go as deep as you want.

[Sex is resumed.]

Why’d you stop?

Someone sees us? Where? ( _pause_ ) We’re fine, it’s the Jungle Cruise. Now get your dick back in there.

( _under heavy breathing_ ) I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to sound snappy. I understand you freaking out. Are they gone? ( _pause_ ) Yeah? Alright.

Grab my tits.

Keep going like that. You’re hitting a good spot.

You’re doing amazing. I’m even touching myself.

Oh, babe, I think I’m gonna burst.

[She has an orgasm.]

Can’t hold it any longer? Cum inside me. Cum for your girl.

[Listener finishes. They’re both exhausted.]

I’m gonna go lie down.

[Listener joins her. The sounds of the park blend with their breathing.]

Let’s just stay here for a bit. Post-sex cuddling while we have this view? It’s perfect.

<breathing as we fade to...>

-END-

v 1.1 (10/29/2020)


End file.
